Ash's Larvitar
| egg=egg| firststagename=Larvitar| eggep=EP257| numepsh=1| eggname=Lapras of Luxury| eggmet=Marine Pokémon Laboratory| epnum=EP258| epname=Hatch Me if You Can| prevonum=246| released=yes| releaseep=EP264| releasename=Mother of All Battles!| enva1=Tara Jayne| java1=Miyako Itō| current=Mt. Silver| }} Ash's Larvitar (Japanese: サトシのヨーギラス Satoshi's Yogiras) was a that cared for briefly in the Johto region. Like , Ash did not this Pokémon, and therefore, he did not officially own it. History Original series In Lapras of Luxury!, Ash picked up an from the Marine Pokémon Laboratory after he received a call from Professor Elm. Naomi revealed that the mysterious Egg was originally stolen by Pokémon poachers from a Pokémon preserve on Mt. Silver. Later, a member of the public had found the Egg and brought it to Naomi's lab. In the next episode, the Egg hatched into Larvitar. Ash and were forced to take it to a Pokémon Center when its skin temperature quickly fell. Overnight, Ash entered Larvitar's memories, which revealed that a motorcyclist fell onto the ground and Larvitar's Egg broke free of its crate in the process. Larvitar's Egg traveled downstream, where it was kicked around by a crowd of people and then narrowly avoided being hit by an oncoming truck. In Address Unown!, an teleported Ash, , and to a dimension that physically manifested images and experiences from Larvitar's life. Ash and his friends then reached a Larvitar Egg with holes in it, as well as a large crystalline thorn sticking out of it. Inside the holes were images of Ash, Misty, and Brock. Both Misty and Brock appeared in black and white, symbolizing Larvitar's distrust towards them. After Ash touched the thorn, he, Misty, Brock, , and were transported inside the Egg and into another dimension where Larvitar was seen sleeping. There, Ash and his friends received visions of Larvitar as an Egg. The group then heard Larvitar's voice as it was kidnapped by the Pokémon Poacher Brothers and sensed its being brutally attacked. It was later separated from the poachers and mistakenly kicked around. Larvitar's past manifested into thorny branches encasing it, developing into a block of crystal. Together, Ash, Misty, and Brock were able to destroy the branches around Larvitar and help it open up more. Since that incident, Larvitar became more comfortable around Misty and Brock, but it still hardened around other human beings. It was then reunited with its mother in Mother of All Battles!, who at first believed Ash and his friends were harming her child. Tyranitar eventually calmed down once she realized Ash and his friends' peaceful and benevolent actions around Larvitar. However, the poachers that initially stolen Larvitar, the Pokémon Poacher Brothers, returned to capture her, but they were eventually captured through the teamwork of Ash, his friends, Ranger Mason, and Larvitar. Afterwards, Larvitar was left at Mt. Silver. Larvitar reappeared in a flashback in Alola, Kanto! while Ash, Brock, and Misty were reminiscing about their travels together. Personality and characteristics Larvitar was particularly shy around humans after birth, and it would subsequently often itself towards them. The trauma that Larvitar suffered as an was the main reason for its introverted nature. During its adventures with Ash, Larvitar gradually learned to appreciate life and everything around it. Larvitar became very close to Ash and his , and went on to make some friends with other Pokémon as well. Its impressive strength was first showcased in Hatch Me if You Can, after it defeated with its powerful . Larvitar developed a very courageous attitude in You're a Star, Larvitar!, where it managed to rescue a group of Pokémon from Team Rocket by itself. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Hidden Power|1=Harden|2=Screech|3=Bite|4=Dig}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Hidden Power|1=Harden|2=Screech|3=Bite|4=Dig}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Larvitar first appeared in A Mysterious Egg!! as an Egg. It then hatched in the same chapter at the end. Trivia ]] * Despite not officially being Ash's, Larvitar appeared in the Spurt! opening, along with its mother, in the section showcasing released Pokémon. * Through the time it was with Ash, Larvitar had continually used Harden whenever it was scared. However, Larvitar cannot learn Harden in the games. Related articles Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Recurring wild Pokémon Category:Pokémon with anime move errors de:Ashs Larvitar es:Larvitar (anime) fr:Embrylex de Sacha it:Larvitar di Ash ja:サトシのヨーギラス zh:小智的幼基拉斯